


Owe You

by SeparationBoundary



Series: Give and Take [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Feitan - Freeform, Genei Ryodan - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sequel, Top!Feitan, bottom chrollo lucilfer, bottom!chrollo, chrollo, mention of hisoka, phantom troupe, torture but not really, unadulterated smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Sequel to Experiment.Feitan gets his delicious revenge.





	Owe You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie/gifts).



> I'm convinced that I have the best commenters ever. They never fail to make me happy, they ask intelligent questions, but most of all, they inspire me!  
> This is for the lovely Emilie who commented so wonderfully on Experiment.  
> This was supposed to be another drabble like Experiment but got too long. BTW, I've read the length of a drabble as 100 words and also as anything under 1000 words. What's the official definition?

Sequel to “Experiment”.

  
  


It was almost entirely quiet in the room.

Only the low hum of the fan, the ticking of the tacky 70’s era clock, really disturbed the silence.

Chrollo Lucilfer, thief by trade, sat reading a book he had stolen of letters written by a man who had been, apparently, an “Irishman”.  Chrollo didn't know where “Irish” was, but it seemed a fun place if this man’s letters to his wife were any indication. They were positively lascivious and much to Chrollo’s liking.

Ah, another sound; when he turned a page there was the infinitesimal susurration of paper.

Oh, and he could hear the occasional car hiss by outside.  It had been raining and the motorway was wet.

But most of all he could hear breathing.  Steady, deep, calm breathing. Not his but of the man on the motel bed.

Chrollo, reading a particularly delightful passage, coaxed the beginnings of an erection through the leather of his trousers.  He had kept his hands off of himself for almost three days now. His will was crumbling.

He laughed suddenly at that thought.

The man on the bed, small and beautiful, skin like fine china, didn’t hear him.  He was bound, gagged, blindfolded, and had his ears plugged. Nevertheless the dark head tipped his way.

Chrollo knew Feitan could sense his  _ Nen _ .

Chrollo knew that Feitan, bound in sensory deprivation for  _ days _ , wasn’t crumbling at all.  

To look at them you’d think that the one was the prisoner of the other.  This wasn’t true. Feitan could break his bonds at any time he wanted and could most assuredly break Chrollo, too.

This was a waiting game.

Chrollo looked over at the lean, muscular form on the bed, stretched, wrists and ankles bound.

_ Shit.  _

Fuck the waiting.  He couldn’t wait anymore.  He’d waited long enough.  He was only going to last two minutes as it was.

His idea of an experiment had backfired badly.

It was  _ Chrollo _ who had been being tortured all this time.

The taller man abandoned his book and, shedding leather as he went, crossed to the tiny bathroom.  He filled the ice bucket with hot water and lathered a pristine white washcloth with soap. He crossed back, completely naked, to the bed.

Feitan jerked slightly when Chrollo’s weight pushed down the mattress.

Chrollo yanked the tethers off as he moved up the bed, removing the makeshift UCD (the device that allowed Feitan to urinate while restrained), the gag, the mask, all of it.

While the small Spider slowly flexed his arms and legs, getting them back into working order, Chrollo carefully wiped him down.

Feitan hummed in pleasure as the warm rag wiped away every speck of sweat and dirt and, as soon as his cock was clean, he grasped it in anticipation.

“Owe you, Danchou,” He whispered, his unused voice scratchy.

Chrollo shivered and tried to concentrate on cleaning his friend’s legs.

It was difficult with the burgeoning hard-on almost right in his face.

_ Jesus, how does he do that?! _

One small, pale hand lazily swept over the head of his now clean and fully erect cock.  A thick bead of pre-cum appeared at the tip then slid, enticingly, down the shaft.

Chrollo seized his lower lip in his teeth and somewhat shakily kept wiping.

By the time he was finished with Feitan’s legs and was scrubbing the damp soapy cloth over the man’s small, almost pretty feet, he was fully hard as well.

The ice bucket hit the bedside table with a thump, splashing soapy water, almost tipped, righted itself, and Feitan’s hand was on Chrollo’s dick and Chrollo’s tongue was in Feitan’s mouth.

For a moment they just enjoyed the contact.

Then Chrollo was whining onto the smaller man’s mouth, his hands straying over porcelain skin, chilly with the water evaporating off of it.

“Fei …”

The clever, deadly hands of the official interrogator for the Phantom Troupe wandered in a leisurely fashion over Chrollo’s silky skin.  The taller man was agonised, bereft of the palm on his cock, but then Feitan reached his ass.

The small thief stroked and squeezed, worshipping his boss’s perfect round ass cheeks.

His fingers dipped suddenly between them, probing.

Chrollo trembled in needy anticipation.

Feitan settled back onto the bed.

Chrollo stared.

Feitan lay back in almost the same position he had been in for almost three days, on his back, his arms thrown over his head, silky black underarm hair still damp from the sponge bath.  He looked positively predatory.

Chrollo glanced at the smaller man’s straining erection, licked his lips, let his gaze flicker up to the other’s face.

“You know what I think of, Danchou?”

Chrollo realised he meant while he was tied up, while his boss was torturing him with sensory deprivation.  He shook his head.

“You,” he breathed.

Chrollo’s dick jumped.

His emotions were all over the place.  On the one hand he felt genuine, warm, sloppy love for the man on the bed, on the other, he knew blind, white-hot lust, wanting to be fucked, soon, over and over.

Chrollo swallowed hard.

Feitan’s eyes had strayed to Chrollo’s hard-on.

“Thought of fucking you, sucking you, kissing you all over.”  He nodded at his rock hard cock, “Thought of you riding me …”

Chrollo made a small, desperate noise.

“Come ride it Danchou.  You know you want,”

Chrollo scrambled along the bed, throwing one long leg over Feitan’s hips.  He artlessly rubbed their cocks together, trying for any friction while his own fingers worked his hungry ass open.  

Feitan made no attempt to touch him, just watched, relaxed, taking in the sight of his boss greedily fucking his own fingers.  Finally Chrollo reached a breaking point. He shuffled forward, positioning himself over the other man’s erection.

When he eased downward and the head of his friend’s fat cock squeezed into him, Feitan reacted.  He’d had almost three days of immobility, fantasizing, erections that came and, sadly, went without him being able to even touch himself.  He was starving for the grip of Chrollo’s tight ass.

The taller man sighed and sank downward, watching Feitan’s eyes squeeze shut and his hands curl into loose fists.  He didn't move otherwise though; his control was astounding.

Slightly miffed, Chrollo began bobbing on the other’s slick shaft, moved by lust, trying to provoke a reaction.

Feitan rewarded him with a small moan.  

_ Not enough. _

“Why don't you ever talk dirty?” Chrollo snapped suddenly, apropo of nothing.

Feitan’s eyes opened.

“Wanna do it, not talk about it,”  He muttered, closing his eyes again.

Chrollo had worked himself up to a brisk, bouncing rhythm, riding Feitan like a show pony.

“Hisoka talks dirty to me,” he pouted,

_ That _ got the reaction he wanted.

Feitan’s eyes snapped open, a glittering grey, and his fine black brows drew down into a scowl.

“No talk about clown,”

“But, I’m serious. Hisoka --”

Feitan’s hands shot out, grabbing Chrollo’s hips painfully tight, leaving bruises.  Chrollo yelped, startled, and the small Spider hauled him down - all the way down - till every inch of his cock was inside of his boss, stretching him.

Before Chrollo could react, Feitan, fingers digging in to Chrollo’s soft skin, began snapping his hips up, pulling halfway out then pounding all the way back in.

“Hnnngh!  Fei!”

Feitan slapped him, hard, on the ass, speeding up to a punishing tempo, gripping the bright red asscheek and spreading it to work another half inch in.  He was merciless, using his own tremendous strength and Chrollo’s bodyweight to fuck his boss into delirium.

Chrollo’s shrieks filled the tiny motel room and the wet sound of fucking was obscenely loud. 

“Cl - Close … Fei!”

Slyly, the smaller man shifted slightly, bending his knees and angling his hips.  He bucked up roughly into the other man.

“Ahh!   _ God! _  Fei!  Right _ there!  _  R-right … fucking … th …  _ uh! _  UHHH!”

Chrollo came, without once touching his own dick, spurting hot cum all over Feitan’s belly and chest.

Feitan shoved a few more hard thrusts into Chrollo’s twitching hole before cumming himself, with a long, low groan.

Gasps and panting filled the room.

Chrollo sagged over Feitan, head down, black hair dangling.

“God, that was good.  So fucking good …”

Feitan licked a stray spatter of Chrollo’s cum that had reached the side of his mouth.

“No talk about that fucking clown,” Feitan growled, “Or I fuck you  _ really _ hard next time,”

Chrollo nodded tiredly.  “No Hisoka. Got it. Fuck, I’m gonna be sore tomorrow …”

Feitan squirmed.

“Get off.  Gotta take shower.  Fuck again when I get back.”

Chrollo sat up, eyes wide.

“S-so soon …?”

“Owe you, remember?” Feitan said with a small grin.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you so much for reading. Any comments would make my day!  
> The book Chrollo is reading is a collection of letters written by James Joyce to his girlfriend and later wife, Nora. These are real; google 'em, but be warned: they are REALLY smutty. XD


End file.
